Free Chili
Free Chili is the fourth episode of Total DramaRama. Synopsis Owen hides a walkie talkie in a chili dog, leading Harold and Izzy to believe the frankfurter is a living alien. Plot The episode begins with Owen and Noah talking with each other via walkie talkie, despite being a few feet away from each other. Suddenly, a man speaking in Spanish speaks through Owen's walkie talkie, advertising burritos. Noah theorizes the walkie talkie must have picked up a Spanish radio station. Chef then enters the room, sensing that someone might have brought a toy from home. Noah manages to convince him by admitting that no one has broke Chef's sacred rule, but pushes it a bit too far by making fun of his age and memory. Not buying it, Chef warns the two that he is keeping an eye on them before he leaves the room. With Chef gone, Noah and Owen hide their walkie talkies in their pockets, but Owen can't as his mother has sewn all his pockets shut to prevent him from putting candy in them (which are still in the pockets). Unable to put it in his pockets like Noah, Owen instead hides it inside his lunch box and puts it away at the cabinets. When Jude and Harold walk past the cabinets, the walkie talkie begin to speak again through the box. The two open up Owen's lunch box and see a chili dog, unaware there is a walkie talkie inside of it. The boys believe the chili dog is an alien from outer space, though they have conflicting theories about the 'alien'. Harold believes that it is part of an invasion force planning to conquer Earth, while Jude believes that they come in peace. This leads the two friends to argue about what to do with the 'alien'. Jude takes the box and runs away, recruiting Beth to help him. Unbeknownst to him, Harold has already stolen the chili dog and takes refuge at the toy castle. Having already recruited Izzy to his cause, the two tied the chili dog to a chair and interrogate it, with Harold being the bad cop and Izzy being the good cop. As they do not speak Spanish they are unable to understand it. In the bathroom, Noah is doing his business and realizes that his cubicle has no toilet paper. Using his walkie talkie, Noah contacts Owen for help, not knowing about the whereabouts of the other radio. Upon hearing Noah's voice from the chili dog, Harold concludes the 'alien' has consumed him. Meanwhile, Owen is devastated that his lunch is missing and begins to lose his mind from the hunger. Bridgette takes pity on him and offers to share her lunch with him, but Owen immediately devours her sandwich and drains her juice box before eating Gwen and Cody's food as well. Despite eating four people's lunches, Owen is still hungry. Noah returns from the washroom and scolds Owen for not helping him. Owen realizes that Noah is missing his vest and questions him about it, but Noah is too embarrassed to elaborate, revealing that he used his vest to clean himself. Back at the toy castle, Izzy and Harold continue to interrogate the chili dog by tying it to a remote control car and driving it around. Suddenly, a police hand puppet appears from the window ordering the two of them to leave while he takes over the interrogation, to which Izzy and Harold comply. The hand puppet is actually Jude who takes the chili dog away after removing the puppet. Harold realizes that they were tricked as the 'sergeant' finished his sentence with "dude", a term not used by police. The two return to the castle only to find that the 'alien' went missing and 'sarge' has been "killed" only a week from retirement. The fight for the chili dog continues at the playground. Upon spotting the culprits, Harold and Izzy give chase, forcing Beth and Jude to retreat to the treehouse. When Jude is climbing the rope ladder, Harold shakes the ladder, causing Jude to lose his grip and drop the chili dog. With the 'alien' in their custody again, Harold and Izzy continue their interrogation by tying it to the toy tracks and attempting to ram it with the toy train. Jude tries to stop them, but trips on a toy and lands on the tracks where the train rams him in the kiwis. With everyone distracted, Beth takes the chili dog and carries the injured Jude and runs out of the room only to reach a dead end. Harold and Izzy catch up and the two groups argue about the 'alien'. Meanwhile, Owen is still unable to fill his appetite despite eating more of his classmates' lunches. Still wanting his chili dog, Owen picks up its scent and follows it to the source. Back at the playground, the two groups continue arguing, with Izzy even bringing up how Noah got eaten. Just then, the real Noah and Owen arrive, adding further confusion to the situation. With more people trying to harm the 'alien', Beth and Jude decide to take the chili dog to safety by tying it to Bridgette's balloon, sending it into the sky. However shortly after taking off, the balloon gets popped by a tree branch. The chili dog and walkie talkie plummet to the ground where it is crushed by several vehicles, including a train despite the lack of train tracks. Owen is devastated at the loss of both his food and his toy. Upon hearing Owen mentioning a walkie talkie, the four kids who thought it was an alien realizes that the entire wild goose chase is simply a misunderstanding. Harold is glad however that there are no such thing as evil alien hot dogs. The scene shifts to outer space where several giant hot dog-like space crafts are approaching Earth just as the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Chef Hatchet *Owen Burnham *Harold McGrady *Izzy *Beth Minor Roles *Bridgette *Jude Lizowski *Noah *Cody Anderson (Non-Speaking) *Courtney (Non-Speaking) *Gwen (Non-Speaking) *Chili Dog Aliens Trivia *The title and plot of the episode are a parody on "Free Willie". *Jude trips over a plush doll of Fang. Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Owen Episodes Category:Harold Episodes Category:Izzy Episodes